Here Comes The Red King!
by MultiOMGPancakes
Summary: Hiroji Kesuke is a big fan of Super Sentai and immediately falls in love with the new team, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. after buying some Kyoryuger merchandise, he is sucked into a different world to become the familiar of a girl named Louise. He also takes it upon himself to form the Kyoryugers in this world too.
1. The Summoning Of The Fanged Hero

**Here Comes The Red King!**

**Chapter 01:**

**The Summoning Of The Fanged Hero**

Hiroji Kaneko was your average Japanese kid. He was a big fan of Super Sentai, and when he saw the first episode of the new season, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, he had to buy the merchandise. He had bought the Gabrevolver, the four Beast Batteries, and the Gabutyra action figure.

"Man, I can't to go to a convention with these." Hiroji said with a smile on his face. Hiroji was wearing a red hoodie with a gray shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. He ran a hand through his shoulder length brown hair as he walked back to his house.

_My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe! _Hiroji looked around, looking for the source of the voice but found that no one else seemed to be reacting to it.

"Am I the only one who heard that just now?" Hiroji said.

_Oh, sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit! _

"There it is again. Am I going insane?" Hiroji said, frantically looking for the source of the voice. Then he saw something weird. In the middle of the sidewalk in front of him, he saw a green portal of some sort.

_I desire and here I plead from my heart! _Hiroji walked cautiously towards the portal. When Hiroji touched to portal he was suddenly sucked into it.

_Answer to my guidance! _Suddenly Hiroji was in a black void and falling fast. Suddenly a bright light came from his bag and the Gabutyra figure flew away.

"What is happening!?" Hiroji yelled as he fell from the sky. He frantically grabbed the Gaburevolver and four beast batteries before they could escape as well. He slid the Gaburevolver, which felt a lot heavier than he remembered, into his pocket. Suddenly he saw a light and he was approaching it rapidly.

* * *

The explosion echoed across the field. A girl with pink hair stood mortified at the large dust cloud.

"As expected of you, Louise." a tan girl with long red hair said. Most of the other people there broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter. The pink haired girl, Louise, flushed a bright red at her apparent failure. Suddenly Hiroji let out a groan of pain from the fall. The dust cloud parted to reveal Hiroji lying on his back with the four Beast Batteries strewn around him. Upon seeing this, the other students broke into more laughing.

"That's what you would expect from the Zero!" Another student mocked. Louise turned a even brighter red and turned to a balding, middle aged man.

"Mr. Colbert! There must be a mistake, let me redo the ritual!" Louise pleaded.

"I'm sorry Louise, but the summoning ritual is sacred. There are no redoes, please continue with the ceremony.

"What are they saying?" Hiroji said as he looked at the people only a few meters from him. "Is it french?" Suddenly the pink haired girl after what seemed like a small argument with a older man, began walking towards him.

"Be grateful commoner, this would never happen to some like you." Louise said as she walked towards Hiroji.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Hiroji asked, while backing up across the field. When she finally was right in front of him, she squatted down and and leaned in and kissed him. After a second she recoiled away from him. Suddenly Hiroji felt a burning sensation on his right hand. He raised his right hand into view of his face and saw runes glowing on his hand.

"What did you do to me?" Hiroji asked in terror. Then he saw the Beast Batteries on the ground and quickly picked them up.

"What language does this commoner speak? I have never heard it before." Louise said as she yanked Hiroji to his feat.

"Who are you? Where am I? What just happened?" Hiroji asked. Louise pulled out her wand.

"Jeez, you're annoying. I'll just cast a silence spell." Louise said as she flicked her wand. Another explosion filled the courtyard.

"Oh Louise, when will you ever learn?" the red haired girl mocked. Louise turned angrily to the red haired girl.

"Shut up Kirche. I didn't ask for your opinion." Louise snapped. Hiroji sat in a daze but suddenly stood up.

"Hey, I can understand you now." Hiroji said.

"What?! That was supposed to be a silencing spell." Louise said as she almost fell on the floor. Kirche almost fell down laughing, but steadied herself. "Come on familiar. Let head back." Louise said as she grabbed Hiroji's collar.

"Back? Where?" Hiroji asked.

"To the Magic Academy of course. Are you stupid?" Louise snapped.

"I don't even know where I am!" Hiroji said. Louise ignored him and kept walking. Louise dragged Hiroji into a large castle like structure. Louise led Hiroji into a large room.

"This is where I live, familiar. You will also sleep in this room." Louise said as she pointed to a pile of straw. Hiroji sighed and sat down on the hay stack. Hiroji looked down at his feet and almost jumped back when he saw Louise stripping in front of him.

"Wha..What are you doing?" Hiroji asked in shock.

"I'm going to bed, have my clothes washed before morning." Louise said as she threw her clothes at him. Hiroji let out a sigh, but he decided talking back was not a good idea. He stood up and walked out to find a place to wash her clothes.

* * *

He eventually found a fountain and sat down. He was about to start washing clothes when the Gaburevolver fell out of his pocket.

"I had totally forgotten about you." Hiroji said as he picked up the Gaburevolver. "Wow, you're a lot heavier than I remember... could it be that you're real now?" Hiroji quickly stood up and pulled out the #1 Beast Battery. Hiroji opened up the 'mouth' of the Gaburevolver and clicked the button on the Battery. "Brave on!" Hiroji shouted as the picture inside the battery changed to show a red Tyrannosaurus Rex. Hiroji inserted the Battery into the bottom slot of the Gaburevolver and closed the 'mouth'.

**Chompachomp! Gabutyra! **The Gaburevolver called out.

"Kyoryu Change!" Hiroji shouted. He then spun the cylinder on the Gaburevolver, creating what looked like sparks. Suddenly upbeat samba music began playing. Hiroji was able to mimic the dance perfectly. "Fire!" Hiroji pulled the trigger on the Gaburevolver and to his glee a translucent head of Gabutyra flew out of the gun and circled around him. His body except for his head began to glow and the Gabutyra head stopped behind him. Then it looked like it was about to bite down upon him, but instead it disappeared in a bright flash of light. When the flash dissipated, Hiroji was now KyoryuRed! Hroji was about to deactivate the transformation, when he heard someone yelling,

"Monsters!" came the shrill cry of one of the female students. Hiroji began running towards the commotion and saw a girl with long brown hair being chase by a large group of Zormina.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, but what they hell is the Devoss Army doing here?!" KyoryuRed exclaimed before firing his gun into the crowd of Zorminas. A few other students, including Kirche and Tabitha were fighting off the Zorminas with some success.

"No matter how many of these things we kill, there always two more in its place. KyoryuRed spun the cylinder on the Gaburevolver again.

**Vamola! **Suddenly a wave of energy destroyed a large group of the Zorminas.

"Who's that?" Kirche asked as she saw KyoryuRed. "He certainly has a interesting style." KyoryuRed ran towards the closest Zormina and punched it in the gut, causing it to double over. KyoryuRed shot the Zormina in the head while dodging a punch from another. KyoryuRed opened the 'mouth' of the Gaburevolver and inserted a Brave Battery into the top slot.

**Chompachomp! Gabutyra! Gabutyra! **The Gaburevoler called out.

"What's he doing now?" Kirche asked Tabitha. Tabitha only shook her head. KyoryuRed once again spun the cylinder on the Gaburevolver.

**Vamola Mucho! **The GabuRevolver announced as KyoryuRed fired a powered shot, destroying the rest of the Zorminas. Kirche and Tabitha walked up to KyoryuRed.

"I want some answers." Kirche said. KyoryuRed just turned away from the two girls and walked away. Unfortunately Tabitha levitated him and brought him back in front of them. "Nice try cool guy, but you can't escape us that easily.

"I might as well." KyoryuRed said. "I am KyoryuRed, The Fanged Hero, and the leader of the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger."

"What is that?" Kirche asked. KyoryuRed just fired a shot into the ground causing a dust to spray everywhere. Hiroji took this time to escape. Hiroji ran out of sight and pulled the Beast Battery out of the top and bottom slots of the Gaburevolver, before placing it in his pocket again. Kirche and Tabitha ran past the wall but didn't even bother to acknowledge him. Hiroji sighed and walked back to Louise's dirty laundry.

* * *

Louise woke up in the morning to see Hiroji asleep on the hay pile and her clothes folded on the table. She groggily got up and got dressed. After she finished getting dressed she sent a swift kick into Hiroji's side.

"Time to get up familiar." Louise said. Hiroji slowly opened his eyes and stretched. Hiroji slowly got to his feet and followed Louise out into a courtyard. "There's no classes for second years today because we are supposed to get to know each other." Louise said. "I have no intention of getting to know you so you may walk around, but be back here before lunchtime okay?"

"Fine." Hiroji said. "By the way, did you hear of the attack last night?"

"Yes, some sort of masked hero calling himself KyoruoRed or something showed up." Louise said. Hiroji began to walk away. In one of the hallways, Hiroji almost fell over when he saw the Kyoryuger symbol etched on the stone of the hallway. Hiroji pulled out the Gaburevolver and stood on the symbol. In a flash of light he was now at the Spirit Shrine. Hiroji looked around the shrine with awe.

"This is amazing." Hiroji gawked. Then Hiroji noticed the Beast Batteries and Gaburevolvers for the other members of the Kyoryugers. "So I need to assemble a team huh." Hiroji decided he did not want to keep Louise waiting so he decided to head back to the agreed meeting spot. When Hiroji reached the courtyard, he didn't see Louise, but he saw Kirche instead.

"So, you're Louise The Zero's familiar hmm?" Kirche asked while checking Hiroji out.

"So what?" Hiroji asked. Kirche looked offended by his lack of respect.

"You should show some respect to those of a higher rank than you plebeian." Kirche said. She didn't seem angry, just amused. "I like your spunk kid, but it will get you beheaded." Kirche warned.

"Point noted." Hiroji said as he began to walk away from Kirche. Kirche just smiled and walked in the opposite direction. Hiroji continued walking in deep thought until he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." The girl said. The girl was obviously a servant. Hiroji could tell from the maid outfit she wore.

"It's fine, I'm not a noble." Hiroji said as he helped the girl back up.

"Oh, so you're Miss Louise's familiar." the girl said.

"I guess word travels fast. My name is Hiroji Kaneko." Hiroji said as he smiled at the girl.

"I'm Seista, now if you would excuse me, I need to help out with passing out lunch." The girl said as she began to walk away.

"Let me help you. It's the least I can do." Hiroji said as he began to follow her.

"Thanks." Siesta said simply. Hiroji followed Siesta into the kitchen and helped her load slices of cake onto a cart. Hiroji followed Siesta into the dining hall and help pass out the cake. Hiroji's attention was caught by a couple arguing.

"My dear Montermercy, I would never cheat on you." the boy said. The boy had short blonde hair and was holding the girl's hand.

"Then tell me where you were Guiche." the girl, Montermercy asked. Guiche stiffened for a moment.

"I was in my room all night." Guiche said. Hiroji knew it was lie because while walking out to wash Louise's clothes he had seen him with another girl, the same one who had been running from the Zorminas. Hiroji decided to ignore the couple and continue to help Siesta. Hiroji turned and saw the girl Guiche had been with last night walking towards him.

"Have you seen Sir Guiche?" The girl asked.

"He's right over there." Hiroji said as he pointed at Guiche. The girl silently thanked him and rushed over to Guiche.

"Sir Guiche!" She called out. Guiche went pale as he heard the girl named Katie approach. "I brought what you wanted to try."

"Oh, Katie." Guiche said trying to act calm. A small crowd gathered around the scene.

"I knew it you were cheating on me!" Montermercy yelled as she slapped Guiche on the face and stormed away.

"You... you lied to me!" Katie cried as she slapped Guiche in the face as well. The crowd burst into small fits of laughter at Guiche's expense. Guiche turned to Hiroji with a fury in his eyes.

"You! You did this!" Guiche said, angered that a plebeian would embarrass him.

"So, what if I did? You had it coming." Hiroji said. The crowd 'oohed' at Hiroji's comment.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Guiche said. Everyone fell silent.

"I accept." Hiroji said. "When and where will it take place?"

"Vestari Court in thirty minutes." Guiche said as he walked away. Suddenly Hiroji heard someone running up behind him. Hiroji turned around to see a furious Louise charging him.

"You idiot!" Louise yelled. "You better go and apologize to Guiche before he kills you."

"No." Hiroji said. "I will not back down to a noble who isn't a true noble." Hiroji said defiantly.

"What do you mean a true noble?" Louise asked.

"Not one person that I have met who claims to be a noble follows 'Noblesse Oblige', the honorable obligation of those with high rank. One with a high rank must use their wealth and status to help others and not spend their time on idle pursuits." Hiroji said.

"My, my, quite a interesting philosophy you have there." Kirche said as she walked up to them. "I told you that you should respect people or you would get killed. I didn't know you wanted to die so quickly." Hiroji ignored Kirchie and walked over to one other the other students.

"Where is Vestari Court?" Hiroji asked the student.

"It's the east courtyard." The student said as he began to walk towards Vestari Court. Hiroji decided to follow the student there.

* * *

A group formed a circle in the middle of Vestari Court. Guiche stood in the center of the circle waiting for Hiroji to appear. It wasn't long before Hiroji also stood in the circle.

"I must commend you for not running away." Guiche said as he looked at Hiroji.

"I'll never back down to a hypocrite." Hiroji said. Guiche fumed at the accusation but calmed down.

"I see you have a death wish then." Guiche said as he pulled out a artificial rose from his pocket, flinging a rose petal on the ground. The rose petal suddenly turned into a golem. "My name is Guiche Gramon, also known as Guiche The Bronze." Hiroji smirked as he took a step towards Guiche's Valkyrie.

"I guess I should introduce myself, I am Hiroji Kaneko, but you can call me The Red King!" Hiroji said, putting his hand into his pocket and around the hilt of the Gaburevolver. The Valkyrie charged at Hiroji at incredible speeds punching him in the gut.

"You're all talk." Guiche sneered. Hiroji regained his balance and pulled out the Gaburevolver and shot the Valkyries head. "I guess I misjudged you." Kirche almost fell on the floor when she saw the gun.

"You're kidding me." Kirche said. Hiroji took out a Beast Battery.

"It's about to get wild... so stop me if you can!" Hiroji yelled. "Brave In!" Hiroji pressed the button on the Beast Battery and opened up the 'mouth' of the Gaburevolver, and inserted the Beast Battery. Guiche looked on with interest at what Hiroji was doing.

"Do you think you gun and little cylinders would save you." Guiche said as he summoned three Valkyries. Hiroji closed the mouth of the Gaburevolver.

**Chompachomp! Gabutyra! **The Gaburevolver announced. Everyone jumped back in surprise.

"Kyoryu change!" Hiroji yelled as he spun the cylinder. The familiar samba music of his transformation started and he began the dance. "Fire!" Hiroji yelled as he pointed the gun at one of the charging Valkyries. A image of Gabutyra's head blasted through the Valkyrie, destroying it. The head slowly circled around Hiroji and with a flash of light, Hiroji was now KyoryuRed.

"What!" Guiche said as he impersonated a gagging fish. KyoryuRed dashed at the next Valkyrie and sent his fist through it head, causing it to fall into pieces. KyoryuRed pulled out his Gaburevolver and spun the cylinder again.

**Vamola! **The Gaburevolver called out as a red beam of energy entered the final Valkyries chest, destroying it. KyoryuRed and at Guiche and pointed his gun at his head.

"What now Guiche?" KyoryuRed asked. Guiche was quivering as he looked down the barrel of Gaburevolver.

"You win, please don't kill me." Guiche begged. Hiroji smirked under his helmet and hit Guiche over the head with the but of the gun. Hiroji pulled out the Beast Battery and deactivated his transformation. Hiroji looked over at Louise who was staring agape at him. Hiroji smiled, put his gun back in his pocket and walked over to Louise.

"How did I do?" Hiroji asked. Louise couldn't find a answer.


	2. The Armored Hero Stands Tall!

**Here Comes The Red King!**

**Chapter 02:**

**The Armored Hero Stands Tall!**

Hiroji was back in Louise's room, along with Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and even Guiche. Louise's eyes were burning into his soul.

"What the heck happened?! I want answers!" Louise almost yelled as she jabbed her finger at Hiroji, causing him to stumble backwards, falling flat on his but.

"Who are you? The Spanish Inquisition?" Hiroji exclaimed. He half expected three people in red robes to burst through the door. Everyone gave Hiroji a questioning look. He let put a sigh and continued.

"It was a joke." Hiroji explained. Everyone continued to look at him with a blank expression. Hiroji got up and dusted off his rear. "If you want a explanation, follow me." Hiroji walked out of the room. He turned around to see that everyone had followed him. Hiroji continued until he reached the Kyoryuger symbol on the wall. Hrioji took out his Gaburevolver and touched the symbol, causing everyone to be absorbed in a bright light.

"Where are we?" Louise asked as she looked around the Spirit Shrine. Everyone else had the same slack-jawed expression on their face.

"This is the Spirit Shrine, base of the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger." Hiroji said. He was going to continue when they heard the sound of a bird flapping its wings. Suddenly before them was a humanoid bird. Hiroji looked in awe as he looked upon Torin. Everyone except Hiroji jumped back.

"Who... are you?" Louise yelled in fright. Torin stood silent a few seconds before letting out a haughty laugh.

"I am the Wise God Torin. The founder of the Kyoryugers." Torin introduced himself. "I am the one with the answers you all are looking for." everyone looked at Torin in stunned silence. "I had a hand in Hiroji's coming to this world. Gabutyra and I felt the return of the Deboss Army and knew we needed someone to lead the Kyoryugers into battle. So I chose Hiroji to become the new leader of the Kyoryugers."

"So, If I hadn't summoned Hiroji on accident, you would have chosen someone else to become KyoryuRed?" Louise asked Torin.

"Not true. I altered your summoning so that Hrioji would be summoned from his world." Torin explained. It took a few seconds for Louise to understand what he said. When she finally processed it she was livid.

"You... Did... What?" Louise asked, her voice dripping with venom. Sparks began emanating from her wand. Before she could blow anything up, Kirche quickly grabbed her hand.

"This isn't the time to be blowing people up Louise." Kirche said. After a few seconds, Louise reluctantly lowered her wand.

"But, you can't have a team with only one person." Torin continued. "Hiroji, you will need help in your fight."

"The rest of the Kyoryugers." Hiroji said. "Where are we going to find them?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I will deal with it, but that does not mean you can't recommend anyone." Torin said. "I have already decided on the first candidate for KyoryuBlue." Torin said as he looked over a Guiche. \

"Wait, me?!" Guiche yelped in surprise. Troin walked over to him and handed him a gray Gaburevolver. "What's this?"

"That is your Gaburevolver. Guiche, Hiroji follow me." Torin said. Guiche and Hrioji walked up to Torin who summoned a portal in front of them. Everyone except Hiroji looked at the portal in awe. Torin walked through the portal with Hiroji pushing a terrified Guiche into the portal.

* * *

Torin, Hiroji, and Guiche were now in a snowy tundra staring down the ZyuDenRyu Stegotchi.

"What is that!?" Guiche cried out. Hiroji laughed at Guiche's terror.

"To join the Kyoryugers you must first defeat Stegotchi." Torin said as he turned to face Guiche whose face had gone pale. "Without the use of your magic." Hiroji had to hold Guiche up so he wouldn't pass out and land face first into a pile of snow.

"You can't be serious." Guiche said.

"Trust me, he is." Hiroji said as he pat Guiche on the shoulder. Guiche groaned and looked the Stegotchi, who was patiently waiting for Guiche to make the first move.

"I'm gonna die." Guiche said.

"Don't worry, Stegotchi won't kill you." Torin said. "But he won't go easy on you either." Guiche let out a loud groan and held up his Gaburevolver.

"So, how does this work? I've never shot a gun before." Guiche asked. Hiroji let out a sigh.

"You point it at what you want to shoot it at and pull the trigger." Hiroji said as he pointed his own Gaburevolver at the ground and fired a shot off. "Like that." Guiche watched Hiroji demonstration and then took in a deep breath. His battle with Stegotchi was about to begin and Guiche knew that it will be one of the most difficult battles he's faced. Guiche Raised his gun at Stegotchi and fired.

* * *

Back at the Tristan Academy of Magic, Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha were sitting out in the courtyard waiting for Guiche and Hiroji to return.

"I must say Louise, your familiar is filled with surprises." Kirche said "I may have to steal him away from you."

"If you touch my familiar Zerbest, I will blow you up." Louise warned. Kirche laughed at Louise's threat.

"Oh really Louise? Oh my, I'm so scared." Kirche taunted. Louise fumed and was about to pull out her wand before they heard screaming coming from the front of the school. The three girls ran to the front of the school and saw Zorminas causing chaos. Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche pulled out their wands and began to combat the Zorminas.

Guiche was currently running away from Stegotchi like his life depended on it. Hiroji and Torin were watching on with amusement. But their amusement was cut short when Torin turned to Hiroji with a very serious look on his face.

"We have trouble Hiroji, Zorminas are attacking the academy." Torin said.

"Right." Hiroji said. Torin then transported Hiroji to the academy. Hiroji quickly ran to the front of the school and saw the Zorminas being fought by Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha. Hiroji quickly fired into the crowd of Zorminas getting their attention. The three girls also turned to see Hiroji running up to them.

"Hiroji!" Louise called out. "Where's Guiche?"

"He's still being tested." Hiroji said as he pulled a Gabutyra Beast Battery from his pocket.

"Brave In!" Hiroji said as he pressed the button on top of the Beast Battery. Hiroji opened the 'mouth' of the GabuRevolver and inserted the Beast Battery into the bottom slot.

"Kyoryu Change!" Hiroji called out as he closed the 'mouth' of the gun and spun the cylinder on it. Familiar samba music began playing and Hiroji began to dance to it. "Fire!" Hiroji yelled as he pointed the gun up above him. A ghostly Gabutyra head shot out and circled Hiroji, causing his armor to appear on his body. With a bite to his head, his helmet appeared. Hiroji opened the 'mouth' of the GabuRevolver and spun the cylinder over his arm. "Armed On!" Hiroji yelled as the Gabutyra Fang appeared on his hand.

"Get going already!" Louise yelled as she shoved Hiroji at the Zorminas. Hiroji tumbled into a small group of Zorminas, knocking them over.

"Strike." Louise said obviously impressed with herself. Hiroji was surprised that they had bowling in this world, but her really didn't have time to think about it. He quickly picked himself off the ground and swung the Gabutyra Fang at the closest Zormina, causing it the fly back a few feet. Two Zorminas grabbed his arms from behind, but they were blasted away Kirche.

"Thanks." Hiroji called back before hitting another Zormina with the Gabutyra Fang.

"Anytime, darling." Kirche said, startling both Louise and Hrioji.

"What? Darling?" Hiroji said, before getting hit by a Zormina, sending him stumbling back. Louise was sending death glares to Kirche who tried her best to stop from bursting out into laughter. Hiroji was still stunned but he couldn't take his attention away from the battle.

"Kirche!" Louise yelled in anger, trying to form her anger into words. "...What!?" Was all Louise could get out at the moment. Causing Kirche to burst into laughter. Hiroji finished off the last of the Zorminas and began walking towards Louise and Kirche before Louise yelled out to him.

"Hiroji, look out!" Louise yelled. Hiroji looked up to see a phantasmal fly swatter about to smash into him. Hiroji quickly dodged out of the way and looked behind him. Behind him he saw the Debo Monster Debo Peshango walking up behind them.

"Aww, I missed." Peshango said in a sightly mocking voice. "Next time you won't be so lucky KyoryuRed."

"Great a Debo Monster." Hiroji said. "This will be interesting." Louise and Kirche just looked on in confusion.

"What's a Debo Monster?" Louise asked.

"There like high ranking solders in the Deboss Army." Hiroji explained. "They're not commanders, but they are a lot stronger than their usual Zormina" Hrioji continued. Suddenly Peshango was knocked on his butt by a few shots from behind them. Hiroji turned around to see Guiche running towards him. Hiroji noticed that Guiche's GabuRevolver was now bright yellow.

"Hiroji, I'm ready." Guiche said as he walked up to Hrioji. Guiche pulled out a blue Beast Battery and pressed the button on top.

"Brave in!" Guiche shouted as the image in the Beast Battery flipped to reveal a more sparkly version of itself. Guiche opened the 'mouth' of the GabuRevolver, inserted the Beast Battery and then closed the 'mouth' of the gun.

"**Gaburincho! Stegotchi!**" The GabuRevolver called out.

"Kyoryu Change!" Guiche said as he pointed the gun upwards. Guiche then spun the cylinder, causing the familiar samba music to start.

"Fire!" Guiche called out as he pulled the trigger of the GabuRevolver. A translucent Stegotchi head floated around Guiche. In a flash of light Guiche had transformed into KyoryuBlue!

"I really did it!" Guiche said triumphantly as he looked down at the armor that now covered his body.

"Good job Guiche, I knew you could do it." Hiroji congratulated Guiche. Hiroji and Guiche then turned to face Peshango. "Hear our roar!" Hiroji yelled. "The Fanged Hero, KyoryuRed!"

"The Armored Hero, KyoryuBlue!" Guiche yelled out.

"It's about to get wild, so stop us of you can!" KyoryuRed called out. Red and Blue rushed at Peshango and punched him in the stomach. Peshango stumbled back, but quickly regained his balance and charged the two Kyoryugers. Guiche opened the 'mouth' of the GabuRevolver and spun the cylinder down his arm.

"Armed on!" Guiche yelled as the Stegotchi Shield appeared in his hand. Guiche blocked a punch from Peshango and Hiroji rammed the Gabutyra Fang into Peshango's chest as hard as he could. Peshango went flying back and landed with a thud on the ground.

"That hurt." Peshango groaned as he got up. Guiche twisted his MoBuckle and opened it. Guiche took out a battery and handed it to Hiroji.

"Lets finish this together." Guiche said. Hiroji nodded and opened the 'mouth' of his GabuRevolver. Hiroji inserted the BeastBattery into the top slot before closing the 'mouth'.

"**Gaburincho! Gabutyra! Stegotchi!" **the GabuRevolver called out. Hiroji then spun the cylinder. "**Vamola Mucho!**" The Gaburevolver called out as more music began playing from his gun. Hiroji took aim and fired at Peshango. The two powered up shots flew through Peshango and he fell to the ground, then exploded.

"Now that was brave." Hiroji said. Guiche and Hiroji undid their transformations and walked over to Louise and Kirche. "So, how did we do?"

"You did something." Louise snappily remarked. "Not sure what I just saw though." Hiroji mock pouted and gave Louise his best puppy dog eyes.

"But I just want master to appreciate me." Hiroji joked. Louise's face turned bright red.

"Shut up you dog!" Louise yelled as she pulled out her wand and blew Hiroji up. As Hiroji got up he noticed that Tabitha was not with Kirche and Louise.

"Huh, I thought that Tabitha was with you two." Hiroji said. Louise and Kirche looked over to where Tabitha had stood.

"I guess that she left." Kirche said. "But that doesn't matter, Darling."

"There you go with that Darling again." Hiroji said as he began to back away from Kirche. "It's making me nervous. Like you're trying to get me to drop my guard so you can stab me with a knife."

"I wouldn't do that to you darling." Kirche said as she began advancing towards Hiroji. "Come here and let me heal your wounds." Hiroji began backing up, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay, I'll do it myself." Hiroji said. Kirche continued her advance towards Hiroji. Hiroji turned around and bolted towards the main entrance of the Academy. Louise sighed as she watched Kirche run after him. Hiroji quickly ran to the portal to the Spirit Shrine and fired a shot from his GabuRevolver, transporting him into the Spirit Shrine. As he entered the Spirit Shrine, he saw Torin looking at him. After a few seconds Torin burst into laughter. After a few seconds Torin stopped laughing.

"I watched you're battle, good job defeating your first Debo Monster and working flawlessly with Guiche." Torin congratulated. "But we still need a KyoryuPink before you can form Kyoryuzin."

"It won't be long before they start making their monsters grow. And Without Kyoryuzin, we're helpless." Torin and Hiroji turned when they heard someone enter the Spirit Base. Guiche plopped down on one of the tables in the Spirit Base and let out a loud sigh.

"Man, I didn't think that defeating those things would be so much work." Guiche said. Hiroji walked over to the Beast Battery Rack and put his Beast Batteries in it.

"Well, no one said it would be easy." Hiroji said. Guiche copied Hiroji and put his own Beast Batteries on the rack. Hiroji then walked over to the entrance of the Spirit Shrine and teleported back into the Tristan Academy of Magic. Louise was waiting for him at the exit.

"Come with me. We're going back." Louise said. Hiroji wordlessly followed Louise back to her room. After Hiroji entered Louise closed the door and faced Hirojil.

"I want one of those guns." Louise said in a demanding voice.

"I can recommend you to Torin, but that's all I can do for you." Hiroji said. "I'll do it tomorrow." Hiroji then walked over to his hay pile at sat on it. Louise walked over to her bed and sat down on it as well.

"Who am I kidding, Torin won't choose me, I'm useless." Louise said somberly. Hiroji stood up and walked over to Louise, and put his hand on her shoulder, causing Louise to look up.

"No one is useless, besides, we need a KyoryuPink soon, and I think you would look good in pink." Hiroji said, trying to cheer Louise up. Louise blushed at Hiroji's comment, but a small smile spread across her face.

"Thanks." Louise said.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. Helping people doesn't have to be as big as saving the world. A smile can go a long way." Hiroji said as he walked back over to his hay stack. Louise lifted her feet into the bed and lay down, she waved he wand to unlight the candle, but it just blew up, causing Hiroji to snicker. Louise then promptly blew Hiroji up.

"Jerk." Louise said.

"I'm sorry I just found a exploding candle incredibly funny." Hiroji said. "Good night Louise." Hiroji then laid down on his pile of hay and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
